


依靠

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 现背2018IDC首尔安可记录
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	依靠

*

他去捏住对方总是习惯微微翘起的小指，问道。

“怎么哭了啊？”

*

崔胜澈知道自己哭的时候总是显得很脆弱。

因为是队长也好，因为是大哥也好，总之有一万个不能轻易掉眼泪的理由。

过于坚强的表象让他每一次掉眼泪都成为令人心碎的时刻，他有意识地尽量把那些时刻都留在私下，并且次数越少越好。

更何况还有一个更不爱掉眼泪的弟弟在他身边。

也算不上很久之前，那位不爱掉眼泪的弟弟在fan meeting上哭过，那时候他在给他写的信里说有自己在所以不要再担心。

可现在他还是让对方跟着自己的情绪走了，然后发生了他最不愿意见到的场景。

那个当下崔胜澈自顾不暇，也根本不可能知道坐在另一头的尹净汉会有什么样的反应。

他有很多理想和抱负，有些已经很好地实现了，有些还在努力中。但不管是对什么，他通常都是充满希望和自负心的。

他想起前一天几乎是同样的时刻，他还信誓旦旦地说做音乐就算不是为了竞争我们也要做到最好。

但那些传言让他无语和不解，又因为眼下自己所说的那些话而变得越来越委屈和不甘。

一切只是因为他们身份受限，所以喜欢他们的人也在受到伤害。

他无心去顾及别的，只能一心沉浸在眼泪之中。

感言结束之后，他终于解决完后台staff的呼唤，顺着跑动的速度径直冲下了没两层的小台阶。

崔胜澈在站稳的同一时刻，突然看到尹净汉亮晶晶的眼睛。

虽然那双眼睛里没有一点水光，鼻头也没有发红，但他知道他最不愿意看到的场景已经在他一片混乱的时候出现过了，又早早被对方整理好，变成风雨之后的平静。

他开始懊恼，怎么就没注意到这个总是假装坚强的家伙什么时候偷偷哭了鼻子，又觉得后悔，为什么自己那个时候没在他身边。

可是在他身边的话自己会哭得更厉害了吧。

崔胜澈知道自己总是很依赖尹净汉。

于是他没有一秒犹豫，在关掉照明前的那一个瞬间搭上了尹净汉的肩膀。

他需要有人在他身边给他力量，而那个对象就只能是这个人。

他想尹净汉大抵和自己想过同样的事情，关于两人之间隐秘又大胆的恋情。

他无时无刻不在提心吊胆，可是又非常享受那些甜蜜的心动时刻。

但在恋人之前，他们还是兄弟，是同岁朋友，是无法分割彼此的一个整体。

崔胜澈搂过尹净汉比自己瘦削太多的肩膀，深深呼吸。

尹净汉的身板很单薄，明明与自己身高相仿，却看起来小了整整一号。

他经常开玩笑让尹净汉一起去健身房，哪怕不是为了增肌，只当是锻炼身体也好，都被对方笑眯眯地拒绝了。

眼下这个时刻他却觉得，这样的尹净汉也很好，可以被自己一伸手就圈在怀里，但又可以成为悲伤时的坚实依靠。

他今晚的情绪有些激动，因为权顺荣的受伤，也因为李硕珉和夫胜宽的痛哭。

也许前一秒他还在控制不住地颤抖，可这一秒他竟然重归平静。

他想尹净汉可能不知道自己有这样大的魔力。

崔胜澈对着镜头微笑起来，紧了紧搭在对方肩膀上的手。

身后是他最珍惜的粉丝，身边是他深爱的人。

虽然只有在黑暗中，他好像才能光明正大地与真正属于自己的人分享他所拥有的一切。

但此时此刻，他觉得幸福非常。

*

尹净汉躲过了崔胜澈的拥抱。

他知道对方只是习惯性地伸手，并不是真正想要把他拉过去。

毕竟一点力气都没用。

于是他在崔胜澈的怀里转了个圈，搂了下对方的腰，笑着往原本的方向走去。

他明白崔胜澈需要一个依靠，但同时他也需要崔胜澈来做自己的依靠。

他没想到对方会在感言时说出那些话，他难以置信地转头去看，可是隔着十个人的距离实在是太远了，加上自己那可怜的视力，他只能听着对方的呜咽乱了心跳。

也许是眼眶里的可疑液体在作祟，他收回目光时连崔胜澈的轮廓都看不太清楚。

他低下头去，几乎快要把脸埋进膝盖。

他明明是在听着崔胜澈说话，但是又好像什么都听不清。

崔胜澈从来没跟他说过那些话，他盯着裤子上被眼泪砸出的深色痕迹，头一次觉得非常对不起对方。

崔胜澈总是说烦恼相谈没有他的份，尹净汉也只是当他说说而已。毕竟两个人的关系太不一样了，可以彻夜长谈更深层次的话题，也可以因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架。他们之间没有办法和别人相提并论。

但现在他觉得是自己想得太简单了。

他们可以拥有很多共同的秘密，但是也不是所有事情都会一起分享。

有些话，崔胜澈是不是原来打算跟自己说，而自己从来没有正视过，就这样一直错过了呢。又或者是崔胜澈根本不想让自己徒增烦恼，就选择把这些话都藏在心里呢。

可是不管是哪一种，都让他非常不好受。

原来崔胜澈会在意这么多事情，那是不是还有更多类似的话没说出口。

尹净汉突然意识到自己潜意识里是这样害怕对方流泪。

他眼前仅有的那一小片视野也充满了雾气。

他想离他更近一点。

尹净汉很容易自我否定，直到现在他还是偶尔会没有自信。

崔胜澈在这方面总是做得非常好，对方好像有着天生的气质，一出现就威风凛凛。

从练习生时期起他就非常羡慕崔胜澈。

崔胜澈那时候就是最好的榜样，他一直仰望着，总想着什么时候才能像对方一样优秀，又是不是真的有可以一起出道的那一天。

于是到现在，崔胜澈对他来说都是一个独一无二的特别存在。

不仅是两人关系的变化，而是崔胜澈是他一直以来想要成为却成为不了的人。

崔胜澈也许多少能感觉到他对于自己的意义，但是崔胜澈一定不知道这意义到底有多重的份量。

他不知道崔胜澈被叫到后台做什么，但他在仅有的那几分钟时间里迅速调整好了情绪。

他不想让对方知道自己也有些情绪失控。

但当崔胜澈搭住他肩膀的时候，他叹了口气，崔胜澈终究是什么都知道的。

只要是关于自己的。

他不知道对方哪里来的如此细致的观察力，毕竟是个粗枝大叶连存折都会乱丢的大男孩。

可能因为他们都对彼此太关注了吧。

所以在感觉到崔胜澈的手指微微用力的那一刻，尹净汉对着前方的镜头露出了微笑。

毕竟那片黑暗其实不算是真正意义上的黑暗，身后还有闪闪发光的海洋。

他在崔胜澈的臂弯里得到了一点安慰。

不管怎么说，这个人已经在自己身边很长时间了，未来也会有更长的时间可以互相陪伴着一起走过。

能一直一起就好了。他想。

他们终究都不是只有一个人。

*

崔胜澈去捏住尹净汉总是习惯微微翘起的小指，问道。

“怎么哭了啊？”

“还不是因为你哭了。”

“只有我一个人哭就够了吧。”

“好自私啊你。”

“可是你知道我需要你的吧。”

“我也是啊。”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 好像每次去见你们之后都会百感交集。
> 
> 这次的感受是，从未发现我也能这么喜欢你们。
> 
> 一辈子一起走吧。


End file.
